This One
by Digitaldog
Summary: Its a prequel to a fic I'm writing on. Rain died and Domon is looking back on things. Rain x Domon... Song Fic


This One  
  
Domon was standing over a grave. Whos was it? He was looking at it as though it was his partner. In fact it was! 3 days ago Rain died in a fire and nobody knew the cause. The funeral was a day before today. Fresh flowers were on the pat. Tears were in Domon's eyes. As the song "This One" started...  
  
"Did I Ever Take You In My Arms,  
  
Look You In The Eye, Tell You That I Do,  
  
Did I Ever Open Up My Heart  
  
And Let You Look Inside"  
  
  
  
Flashback  
  
Rain and Domon were sitting in the cockpit of Burning/God Gundam when she fell and he caught him.  
  
"Thank You" Rain said as she and Domon got close  
  
End Flashback *All flashbacks are my property*  
  
"If I Never Did It, I Was Only Waiting  
  
For A Better Moment That Didn't Come.  
  
There Never Could Be A Better Moment  
  
Than This One, This One."  
  
"Rain" He started his soft whispering "I loved you not Allenby"  
  
A tear fell onto the grave as he remembered when this happened  
  
Flashback  
  
He was staring at the ocean. He was going away to Neo-Sweden and at the same time had a fight with his best friend. She though he was neglecting her but he never told her how he felt. Then he heard an explosion from far away and a fire started. Ambulances and Fire Engines went towards the place.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"The Swan Is Gliding Above The Ocean,  
  
A God Is Riding Upon His Back,  
  
How Calm The Water And Bright The Rainbow  
  
Fade This One To Black."  
  
A bird swooped down by the stream near the grave. It started to drizzle alittle but that didn't stop him. Her death he though was it all his fault. He felt guilty because he started the stupid fight because he made Rain jealous.  
  
"Did I Ever Touch You On The Cheek  
  
Say That You Were Mine, Thank You For The Smile,  
  
Did I Ever Knock Upon Your Door  
  
And Try To Get Inside?"  
  
Flashback  
  
Domon had just won a fight and Rain was doing repairs on his Gundam. He smiled at her and she smiles back as he touched he cheek gently. With all this Rain accidentally pushed Domon out of the cockpit and wouldn't let him back in. Back he tried though,  
  
End Flashback  
  
"If I Never Did It, I Was Only Waiting  
  
For A Better Moment That Didn't Come.  
  
There Never Could Be A Better Moment  
  
Than This One, This One."  
  
Domon just though. That wasn't her door... it was his. And that smile he never said thank you. He just sat there as the sprinkling rain stopped.  
  
"The Swan Is Gliding Above The Ocean,  
  
A God Is Riding Upon His Back,  
  
How Calm The Water And Bright The Rainbow  
  
Fade This Swan To Black."  
  
He watched the peaceful sky as birds flew around. The stream's waves picked up lightly. He saw the calm surrounding and wished he could be that calm.  
  
"What Opportunities Did We Allow To Flow By  
  
Feeling Like Like The Timing Wasn't Quite Right?  
  
What Kind Of Magic Might Have Worked If We Had Stayed Calm,  
  
Couldn't I Have Given You A Better Life?"  
  
Flashback  
  
Rain and Him were fighting. She stammered out the door angrily because of him. She hated how he hung around Allenby more the her now. Was she... jealous?  
  
End Flashback  
  
"Did You Ever Take Me In Your Arms,  
  
Look Me In The Eye, Tell Me That You Do?  
  
Did I Ever Open Up My Heart,  
  
Let You Look Inside?  
  
Flashback  
  
Him and Rain were just standing there bickering. He couldn't care about his feelings for her. It was a war raging on.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"If I Never Did It, I Was Only Waiting  
  
For A Better Moment That Didn't Come.  
  
There Never Could Be A Better Moment  
  
Than This One, This One.  
  
He was just repeating his words under his breath on the chilly wintry day "I love you" was all he could say. How couldn't have just told her instead of playing flirt with Allenby.  
  
"The Swan Is Gliding Above The Ocean,  
  
A God Is Riding Upon His Back,  
  
How Calm The Water And Bright The Rainbow  
  
Fade This Swan To Black."  
  
Domon looks back to see his Shuffle Crew ready to go. They were off to find Rain's murder. All of them because if they had a connection to Domon, they had one to Rain. As they were leaving the grave he looked at the stream where a mother swan was with her babies. Then up and saw a rainbow.  
  
"I'll find who ever killed you" Domon muttered under his breath before catching up with his shuffle friends.  
  
End...  
  
Liked it? Well I'm making a squeal. Yes this was only the beginning. Please watch out. Its will be called "G-Gundam: Raining Murderer" or maybe something else. Who cares what I call it. 


End file.
